Dead Rising Bugs
For Dead Rising 2 see Dead Rising 2 Bugs. Dead Rising has some impressive game physics, making the player feel immersed in a zombie apocalypse, but occasionally the game shows unrealistic behavior and bugs. Also included on this page are the mistakes of the official guide. Bad Artificial Intelligence In addition to survivors not following Frank, survivors will often get stuck at the base of the vent to the security room. Another example of the bad A.I is that survivors don't hold onto Frank's hand properly and will often let go during the worst of times. File:Dead_rising_bug_ai.png|Bad artificial intelligence File:Dead_rising_bug_ai_(2).png File:Dead_rising_bug_ai_(3).png Undead Frank Glitch Artist and YouTuber Freako uploaded a video showcasing Frank West losing all of his health while still being able to be controlled by the player. In this state, Frank can not die or get hit by any zombies. The player can also go out of bounds as the game does not load as it expects Frank to be dead. Here is the video. Floating Items File:Dead rising shovel bug huntin in north plaza.png|Shovel after it is thrown. File:Dead rising coffee creamer BUG BUG.png|Coffee Creamer lodged into the floor. File:Dead rising floating.png|Floating Ice Pops File:Dead rising ice pop floating (2).png File:Dead rising ice pop floating.png File:Dead rising bug.png|Dead man not falling off scaffolding File:Dead_rising_bug_zombie_hanging.png File:Dead_rising_bugs_zombies_dead_no_gravity.png Shadows Very often the shadows of zombies and sometime psychopaths above Frank will appear through solid floors. File:Dead rising bug shadow.png File:Dead rising bugs shadows.png File:Dead Rising hall family above.jpg|Hall Family Moving Through Solid Objects Zombies often move through solid walls. This happens most often when the zombie is killed. Parts of their body will lie inside a wall. File:Dead_rising_bug_zombie_hand_through_window.png|Zombie putting his hand through a window File:Dead_rising_bugs_zombie_hand_through_door_overtime_mode.png|In overtime mode. Movement on Escalators Although Frank and Special Forces soldiers move on the escalator, zombies, zombie carcasses, and items do not. File:Dead_rising_bugs_escalators.png|Zombies, standing still, do not move on a moving escalator. File:Dead_rising_bugs_escalators_(2).png|Items and dead bodies remain in the same place on the moving escalator. File:Dead_rising_bugs_escalator_entrance_plaza.png|Handguns on the escalator stairs do not move. File:Dead_rising_bugs_special_forces_use_escalator_stairs.png|Special Forces soldiers move normally on the escalator Frank File:Dead_rising_bug_light_with_no_source.png|Not a bug, but an unnatural event, at night Frank has a glow which is unaccounted for. This glow is probably used when Frank travels at night, to allow the player to see a little around Frank as he travels in dark places such as the park, tunnels, or the mall when the lights are out. File:Dead_rising_bugs_no_watch.png|When Frank is idle, he checks his watch, which he cannot actually see. Gumball Machine The Gumball Machine's gumballs always stay in the same place, not moving when the gumball machine is tipped over. Scoops File:Dead_rising_bug_survivors.png|Frank can push Ryan LaRosa away from the door so that his hand is not on the glass anymore, but it is still up. File:Dead_rising_lovers_glitch.png|When running to get a handgun for Ross in Lovers, walking back, outside the store, the dialogue began again. File:Dead_rising_bug_day_3_1700_long_hair.png|Frank received a call from Otis about Long Haired Punk at Day 3, 5:00 pm, when the scoop expires. After the call, the scoop never actually appeared. File:Dead_rising_bug_cheryl_dead_in_movie_warehouse.png|In A Strange Group Cheryl can be killed with one hit from the cardboard box in the Movie Warehouse. Official Guide Mistakes :See Dead Rising Official Strategy Guide#Mistakes Trivia *Frozen Vegetables are in cardboard boxes throughout the mall. It is unclear how these vegetables stay frozen. Gallery File:Dead rising pizza bug bug.png| A bug which caused the pizza not to fall down References Category:Dead Rising Category:DRW